bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Tessai Tsukabishi
is a tall, muscular man working for Kisuke Urahara in his shop. In reality, just like his current boss, he is a Shinigami, who was once the Captain of the Kidō Corps. Like his good friend, Urahara, he was forced into exile, and currently hides in an untraceable gigai while helping out at Urahara Shop. Appearance Tessai is a large, muscular dark-skinned man wearing square-shaped glasses and with an enormous handle-bar mustache. He is always seen in a white shirt with a blue apron, although during his time in Soul Society he wore an ornate dark robe over standard shinigami garb. His hair was also styled in the form of little horns on his head. During the present timeline, his hair is tied back in a dread-locks style. Personality Tessai is a quiet, stern, level-headed man who often acts as a source of discipline to Jinta's childish behavior, though he has his own sentimental side. He is quite loyal to Urahara and takes meticulous care of the shop, actually bursting into joyful tears if anyone compliments his work. Conversely, when Soifon snubs it, his instant reaction is extreme irritation. He is known to buy TV-displayed medicines, which do not always work or have unpleasant side affects, much to Urahara's chagrin. He is also among the few who find Orihime's strange food ideas tasty, the other being Rangiku Matsumoto. History ]] At an undefined point before he became a captain, Tessai lived at Yoruichi's mansion along with his future employer, Kisuke Urahara. Approximately 110 years ago, Tessai was Captain of the Kidō Corps in Soul Society. Though rarely seen out in public, he was called in along with his Vice-Captain Hachigen Ushōda by Captain-Commander Yamamoto, to help with the investigation of the missing 9th Division Captain and his squad. While Yamamoto was going to send both him and his Vice-Captain, a suggestion from 8th Division Captain Shunsui Kyoraku, changed Yamamoto's mind and instead only Hachigen was sent. As Tessai turned to leave he caught an expression of worry on Urahara's face, as he had previously sent his own Vice-Captain to the site in question and was told he couldn't go with the current investigation team. Later that night Tessai confronts Urahara as he sneaks out of Seireitei to go investigate on his own. Tessai compliments Urahara on the unique aspect of a his cloak (which cloaks spiritual energy). Urahara is taken back by the sudden appearance of the Kidō Captain and asks if he is there to stop him. Tessai explains that he saw the look on his face earlier and knew what he would do. He also reassures a stunned Urahara by telling him he couldn't let him go alone, and the two set of to the forest to follow the investigation squad. Tessai and Urahara arrive at the sight just in time for Urahara to stop Aizen from attacking Shinji. Tessai is present when Aizen is revealed to be behind the disappearances and the current state of the investigation team. He is takin aback by the phenomena of hollowfication as he himself has never heard of it. When Aizen, Tosen and Gin begin to walk away from the area Tessai yells for Urahara to move and he casts Way of Destruction #88. (Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon). ]] Which Aizen counters with Way of Binding #81. (Splitting Void) without incantation, completely stopping Tessai's Kidō. Tessai is taken aback by how a Vice-Captain is capable of using that level spell with no incantation and still stop his spell entirely. But upon realizing the investigation team need help Urahara explains he can possibly fix what has happened but only at his lab. Tessai decideds to bring them all as they currently are at the same time to the 12th Division barracks by using forbidden Kidō (namely a Spatial Displacement & Temporal Stasis spell). After bringing them to the barracks Tessai is shown the Hōgyoku, Urahara explains this creation of his will be what saves Shinji and the others but, its not a sure thing. Tessai finds the invention unbearable to be around its very presence disturbing him. The following mourning Tessai and Urahara are arrested under orders from the Central 46 Chambers. They are put on trial where Tessai was sentenced to life imprisonment in a level 3 detention area for felons, because of his use of forbidden Kidō. With the swift intervention of Yoruichi both escaped their unjust punishments and escaped with their hollowfied comrades to the real world, so that they might treat them there. He has apparently held his position among the Shinigami for quite some time, at least 200 years, since he informed Rukia Kuchiki that the word "Quincy" "brings back memories" from that long ago. Synopsis He was first seen as an employee at Urahara shop, but later appears performing a high level of Kidō, when Ichigo was training at Urahara shop, he performs the binding spell 99 part 1 and 2 (the highest level of Kidō shown so far in Bleach), forcing Ichigo to fight his inner hollow and get the needed power to rescue Rukia, or die in the process. He often appears helping Urahara with some tasks, and even fighting Hollows with his bare hands. Powers and Abilities Kidō Master: As the former captain of Soul Society's Kidō Corps, Tessai is extremely skilled in this regard, as he has demonstrated the ability to use at full power and completely control a level 99 binding spell and level 88 destructive spell without incantation, the latter of which caused tremendous destruction to a large part of the forest it was fired in despite having the majority of its power blocked by Aizen's own defensive Kidō. He has also shown very extensive knowledge of forbidden techniques such as time and space manipulation. This was shown when teleporting the Vizards to Kisuke's lab and freezing time around them to hault the hollowfication process. He has also demonstrated proficient skill in healing Kidō as seen from repeatedly healing Ichigo and his friends when battle-worned. Enhanced Strength: He is also shown to have great physical strength, made apparent by his ability to smash a hollow's head to pieces with a single, open-palmed thrust.Bleach manga; chapter 48, page 2 Enhanced Durability: In addition to his tremendous strength, Tessai has shown himself to be a highly resilient man. When Rukia kicked him from behind, she only succeeded in hurting herself while Tessai barely registered her presence from it. Also when he was overwhelmed by Ichigo's awakening of his Shinigami powers, he emerged unfazed and merely complained about his glasses being damaged. Jinta commented that he is like a monster in the said area. Zanpakutō He has not been shown to carry a Zanpakutō, but he did carry a shakujō during his time in Soul Society. It is possible that his Zanpakutō is sealed within that in much the same way as the ones of Kisuke Urahara or General Yamamoto. It is also possible that the shakujō is the Shikai of his Zanpakutō. There is a possibility that his blade is a Kidō-Type since he was the Kidō Captain. *'Shikai': Not Yet Revealed *'Bankai': Not Yet Revealed Trivia *Interestly enough, Tessai makes minor appearances in most bleach games, usually with Kisuke Urahara to perform some attacks. But it is notable that he will likely appear as a playable character in Bleach: Heat the Soul 6. He is seen in the trailer appearing as his time in Soul Society with his dark robe and his shakujo, battling Kisuke Urahara in his captain robe. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami captains Category:Male Category:Former Shinigami Captains Category:Exiled Shinigami